Love Alone A Clato FanFic
by Clove'sShinyKnife
Summary: Clove and Cato songfic. Clove falls in love with Cato, but Cato just keeps avoiding the subject. Until its to late... One Shot. Rated T for swearing and because its the Hunger Games. No flames, please. Review :D


_**Love Alone**_  
_**Clove and Cato**_  
_**All rights to the characters go to Suzanne Collins,**_  
_**The song is by Katelyn Tarver**_

* * *

_I told you_

_my heart's leaning towards you_

_a little more_

_Than I knew something_

_was scaring you_

_Is it too much_

_or too fast_

_or too forward?_

"Clove?" He whispered.  
"What?"  
"What's wrong?"He sounded slightly fearful, and i didnt know why.  
I looked at him, slightly stunned.  
"Nothing."  
"Dont lie to me. I can tell when something's bothering you. Your foot starts tapping."  
I look down at my foot.  
Huh, i hadnt even noticed that.  
i step on my foot with the other and look back at Cato.  
"Well, nothing's wrong."  
"Clovey."  
"Fine.. There's something. But its just a small thing. You wouldnt understand. Its.. a girl thing."  
"Shall i go get my sister then?"  
Ugh. The incredible preppy bitch.  
"Dont. Just dont. I can cut those pretty eyes out of your face, remember that."  
"You wont let me forget. Now tell me. You know you can tell me anything."  
I look at Cato.  
The boy ive known since i was 5. That ive trained with since i was 9.  
That i went to prom with last year, at 15.  
And that, since recently, ive started seeing as more that a friend.  
"Okay. Well... Fine, im just gonna say it. Cato, since recently... I started liking you more than just a friend."

* * *

_Should I step back and pretend_

_I don't feel this way?_

_Well I don't wanna tell a lie_

_I don't wanna have to hide  
_  
I ran home after that, not letting him awnser. I knew he'd reject me, so i wasnt even gonna let him say it.  
But i cant avoid him any longer. We train together, we're the only two in the top level.  
I hang my coat up on the small rack as soon as i come in, and find a note on my hook.  
'Clovey, training is outside today - Cato.'  
"Yeah right. i cant throwany knives without the rack."  
But i stuff the note in my coat pocket, walk to the knife rack, and grab two really sharp ones.  
Then i step outside - im gonna have to face him at some point, better sooner than later - and my eyes search for Cato.  
And there he is.  
He's sitting on the bench, with a girl on his lap.  
He sees me directly, and smiles at me.  
I feel tears begin to sting, and i blink them away ferociously.  
I aim the knives at the mystery girl, and fire them.  
They land in both her shoulders.  
I flee back inside the building, and grab my coat.  
Screw training, im going home.  
I find another note on the place where the first one was.  
'Oh come on Clove. You and me together? As if - Cato'  
"That son of a... He set me up!"  
Well fine. If Cato wants an angry Clove - thats exactly what he'll get.

* * *

_It's on the line_

_I've waited for a sign_

_I see it in your eyes_

_I know you really feel the same_

As soon as i leave the Training Center, i make my way to Jared's house. He opens directly.  
"Hey Clove."  
"Hi Jared."I say in my sweetest voice - god i make myself wanna barf.  
"Whats up?"  
"I realised i was wrong for breaking up with you. Im sorry. I... I want another chance."  
He looks at my, and his face curls into a smile."So you came crawling back, eh? Why? What made you realise?"  
Okay Clove, i tell myself. This is when i have to throw all my charms into it.  
"I realised theres no boy out there like you."  
"Okay. I'll take you back baby."  
I smile at him. Little does he know, hes just a part of my genius masterplan.

* * *

_I need to know if i should raise or fold_

_my heart is stuck on hold_

_I wanna know which way to go  
_  
I get into the Center the next morning, holding onto Jared's hand tightly.  
My eyes fall on Cato, who's alone.  
I just stare at him, and kiss Jared's cheek.  
"When are you done Clove?"  
"At 2."  
"I'll see you then."  
"Yeah."He pushes his lips down gently, then leaves.  
As soon as we hear the elevator close, Cato throws his sword down and pushes me against the wall.  
"What the fuck was that?"  
"You didnt want me. So then you cant say i cant go out with someone else!"  
"Clove! I didnt say that!"  
"Sure you did! Its on the note!"  
"Note? What not?" He growls, his eyes turning vicious.  
This is the way he looks before a kill.  
And even i find it slightly scary.  
"And what about the girl you were with yesterday?!"  
"THAT WAS JAREDS NIECE!"  
"OH COME ON!As if id believe that!"  
"ASK HIM!"  
"I WILL!"  
I Look around for a phone, and my eye falls on anote.  
'Haha. Got you back. - Jared.'  
"Just... Let me go."  
I whisper, trying to keep my tears behind my eyes and my voice from shaking.  
"Not until i know what the fuck that was about!"He yells, pushing his arm against my troat.  
"I just told you! You dont want me, so then i'll just get another!"  
"I DO WANT YOU!"He yells.  
I just look at him.  
He releases his grip on me, and i stay against the wall, watching him kick around the racks.  
For once, even i dont have anything to say.  
"C-Cato?"  
"Nevermind. Tomorrow's the Reaping, and after the Reaping we'll talk about it, okay?"  
I nod.

* * *

_I can't love alone_

_I tried not to fall so far for you_

_now I can't get away from anything you say_

He pickes me up the next morning, just like normal, but this time we walk hand in hand to the Square.  
The escort is a scary woman who's name i dont know or wanna know.  
The only thing i know is that two more kids will be sent off to their possible doom again this year.  
And that im one of them.  
The name 'Clove Kyana' passes her lips, and as if in slowmotion i make my way up to the stage.  
Everybody cheers, nobody Volunteers.  
Im the top student - if any girl would make it out, i would.  
"Jared Parkers."The escort says. Jared grins widely, and walks up.  
"Wait! I volunteer. I Volunteer as Tribute."  
I stare at Cato as he climbs up the stage, trying my best to look like the hatefull arrogant bitch i really am , but wanting to cry inside.  
He's doing the same, masking his pain with arrogant smiles.  
We shake hands and we get to say our goodbyes.  
Jared comes in, slaps me a few times. I end up stabbing him with the knife i had straped against my ankle in my boot.  
He tells me, just before i kill him, that he did send his niece to Cato, that she was supposed to seduce him.  
That he left the notes and that he knew about Cato all along.  
I stab him a few more times, evenwhen his canon has already fired in my mind.  
The peacekeepers come in, and dont say a word about the body on the ground.  
They take me to Cato, and i just look at him.  
We're ushered into the train, on our way to the Capitol.

* * *

_You make me feel nervous and stupid_

_whenever I tell you I'm tired of playing games_

_I don't wanna tell a lie_

_I don't wanna have to hide_

"Cato. I dont wanna act like we arent together! The two from 7 dont hide it!"  
"But we're not the two from 7."  
"Gosh Cato. I did not know that!"  
But i know he's right.  
The arena is no place for love.  
But still... everybody at home already knows, why shouldnt Panem?  
Why should we hide?  
District 7 doesnt, so it just feels wrong that we are.  
"Tel me then. If you just want to keep us a secret... why did you volunteer? Do you wanna kill me _that_ bad?"  
"Of course not! Clovey..."  
"Explain!"I yell.  
"Shut up!" he says.  
I just look at him.  
"Why? Who cares about the little girl from Two, right? Becaus eyou dont know that this girl can rip your eyeballs out, of course not."  
I feel his hand on my cheek.  
"Clove! Im sorry!"  
"How could you... After all we've been through."  
He grabs my shoulder.  
"Dont touch me! DONT TOUCH ME!"  
He lets me go, shocked.  
"Touch me again and i will cut you."  
"So are we over?"  
I pause and stare at the 7's, who are happily talking together, staring at each other all lovey dovey.  
I grit my teeth and i look at him.  
"Yes. We're over."

* * *

_It's on the line I've waited for a sign_

_I see it in your eyes_

_I know you really feel the same_

The chariots past and we hoped the damn Twelves would burn alive. They didnt, and the damn Girl on Fire beat us. She scored higher then us. Cato and i both got 10's , and she got an 11.  
We're in our room, in the Two appartment, having an argument about who kills Everdeen.  
"I kill her."He raises his voice slightly, and in responce i yell back  
"No i kill her!"  
"I KILL HER AND THATS FINAL!"  
"FINE! YOU DO THAT! BUT I KILL YOU!"  
He storms up to me, and i see in his eyes ive gone to far.  
I crouch against the wall in our room, looking at him.  
"Really Clove? You think you _could?_"  
"I _know _i can."  
"Oh baby. Id kill you before you even pulled your arm back to release the tiny knife."  
"Really now?" Tears are threathening me now, i dont like fighting with Cato.  
"YES! I can even give you a little taste, Clovey."He gets the knife out of my pants pocket and presses me against the wall.  
"STOP! Cato!" But by then hes already dug in the knife.  
Its my own weapon, and it doesnt hurt at all, im already used to pain.  
But what does hurt, is that he's the one attacking me.  
"Im sorry."  
"W-What?" he whispers. I dont apologize.  
"Im sorry. That was out of line - id never kill you. Cato your my best friend. You have been since i was 6."  
"True. Im sorry Clove... I lost Control. It hurt when _you _said it... im so sorry."  
"Its... its okay. i deserved it."  
This is rare for me. And as i talk to him -apologize to him- i give him the look i've given him the past 2 months - that look of falling in love.  
I look into his clear blue eyes and see it - he has the same look.  
"You love me." He says. Its not a question, we both know its true.  
"Yes. You love me too."  
"Of course Clove. I dont lie."  
"Stay tonight."  
"Its my room too." he winks.  
"You know what i mean."  
I pat my bed and soon enough, i fall asleep.  
In 2 days, we'll be in the Arena.  
And i dont know how much of our humanity we'll have left.  
If we already had any...

* * *

_I need to know if i should raise or fold_

_my heart is stuck on hold_

_I wanna know which way to go_

_I can't love alone_

Marvel dies that day, together with the little girl from 11.  
I am shocked she stayed alive so long.  
The trumpets go, just as Cato gives me half an apple.  
Damn Katniss Everdeen for blowing up everything.  
"Remaining Tributes of the 74th Hunger Games."  
"Feast."Cato and i both say, smiling at each other.  
"There has been a slight change in rules. Two Tributes may stay alive, if they originate from the same District. Thiswill be the only announcement."  
I look at my shoes as the message seeps in.  
Two Tributes. Me and Cato. Same District. Me and Cato. Victors. Me and Cato.  
I look at Cato, whos grinning at me.  
He lifts me up and spins me around, and for once i let him.  
I push my lips on his, and we stay like that for a minute, me in his arms, pressed against each other.  
"We're gonna win!" I squeel.  
"Yes!"  
"Uh.." I stammer. "Guess i wont have to kill you."I say, trying to cover up our little wave of happiness.  
In my mind i flash back to the fight on the night we got the training scores.  
It seems like a thousand years ago, the knife in my arm, the screams, the abuse we gave each other.  
Since then we've had only one more fight - when Glimmer was all over him.  
She ended up dying the next day - first time Fire Girl did anything good, eventhough ill kill her for hurting _my_ Cato - and we havent argued since.  
"As if you even could."  
I cansee in his eyes he's thinking about it too.  
I smile at him and hug him for a second.  
He puts me down and i trace my finger over his arm.  
Then i look at him, grin, and in a teasing voice i say,  
"You know i could."

* * *

_Oh I can't stay here wonderin' if you want me_

_If you don't take me, you should leave_

"What?"  
"We're only with Two of us, Cato..."  
"And two people can win..."  
"You know as well as i do that that rule isnt for us."  
"So your not coming back?"  
I turn around and begin to walk.  
"CLOVE! TALK TO ME DAMMIT!" he yells.  
"STOP AND LOOK AT ME! YOU CANT JUST WALK AWAY!"  
I just stop, and dont look around.  
"Yes, im coming back. After i've killed Lover Boy and Fire Girl."  
Then i begin to walk again  
"CLOVE! COME BACK! PLEASE!"  
I hear his footsteps, faster and heavier behind me, and i speed up.  
Then i hide in the b ushes until his screaming and swearing has faded.  
"Oh chill out Cato. Tomorrow morning ill be back."

* * *

_It's on the line_

_I've waited for a sign_

_I see it in your eyes_

_I know you really feel the same  
_  
I dont know how i landed on the floor.  
I remember teasing Fire Girl before i was about to kill her, then Thresh from 11 with a rock, and then only pain.  
I remember screaming for Cato, screaming for his help, his love, or even his voice.  
I was rewarded with a "CLOVE!"  
I finally see him."CLOVE!"  
He pulls my head onto his lap, my hand in his hand, and i force my eyes open.  
"Hi Catie."I smile.  
"Hi Clovey."  
He looks like hes gonna cry, and i already am.  
"Please dont leave."  
"I wont. Promise."  
I give him a small smile, then close my eyes again.  
"Baby, open your eyes."  
"Im... Trying..."  
He strokes the hair out of my eye, and i sob.  
"Im s-so sorry! I shouldve stayed with you!"  
"Yes. You shouldve. We'd have won."  
"Well, your s-still... gonna win... right?" My voice has withered down to only a loud whisper now.  
He squeeses my hand. "We're gonna win, Clovey. You can make it, your strong."  
"I finally know Clove."  
"Know... what?" I whisper, clutching his hand.  
There's no blood, but the pain is so bad its blinding me now.  
"I love you. Not Glimmer, not anybody back home. You."  
I give him the best smile i can manage, but if its already a smile, its really small.  
"I l-love you too..."  
"Im sorry i couldnt get here in time."  
"Its okay... Not your fault... I guess Karma really is a bitch..."

* * *

_I need to know if I should raise or fold_

_my heart is stuck on hold_

_I wanna know which way to go_

I close my eyes to fight the light.  
Since Thresh slammed my head with a rock, everything is so painfully bright.  
"Clove! Clove?! CLOVE?!"  
He begins shaking me.  
I open my eyes, only slightly, because any other movement hurts too much.  
"Clove, dont leave me. We were gonna win!"  
"Yeah. Were. Make it home for me, okay? Kill the Twelves, but do it directly. Dont take any risks. Its not worth it."  
"I will, i promise."  
Tears stream down both our cheeks, and id love to wipe his away if i could move.  
"I...I love you C-Catie."  
"I love you too Clovey."  
I close my eyes again, and hear him sob.  
He kisses me - i know its definitly our last one ever.  
"Dont torture them, like i was gonna. Except Thresh, kill that mofo with a rock."  
He actually chuckles  
I listen to him for a few more minutes, trying my hardest to hold on.  
He's finally given me his love, and i cant even witness it.  
To him, to his hand, to his love that he's finally given me, to a life with him.  
But finally, i cant.  
I let go of his hand, but he still holds mine in a deathlock.  
I dont know if he can even hear me, but i whisper anyway.  
"Goodbye Cato."_  
_

* * *

_I cant love alone_

_I cant love alone_

_I cant love alone_

Cato faced the mutt that looked like Clove.  
The glossy brown fur, the deep green eyes, the slight freckles on its nose...  
He missed her.  
He missed her with his whole heart.  
Theyd never been apart, except when shed camped out alone that last night of her life.  
"You shouldnt have been alone, Clovey."he whispers.  
"You should've been with me, lying in my arms as you slept."  
He lets the mutts attack him, but the Clove-mutt doesnt move.  
It just stares at him - and in a way, that was far worse.  
He just kept staring into those eyes, the eyes he knew and loved, for hours.  
Finally the mutts were done, still ripping at him, but he'd killed more than half off.  
He killed Glimmer's mutt first - he en joyed it.  
Murdering the girl Clovey had hated, as he'd d for her back home.  
He wont win, he wont do what he promised her he would.  
But he looks at Katniss - the one they hated, but that would now be their salvation - and begged her.  
"Please."  
He was begging for death, for peace, for Clove.  
She shot the arrow at his skull, and in a few seconds hed pass.  
But he caught a glimpse of the smiling girl he loved.  
"Clove!"  
She looked happy, healthy, normal. She didnt have a knife near her, just a big grin and an outstretched hand.  
"Cmon Catie!"  
He took her hand, and whispered, "Im coming Clove."


End file.
